


If You Don't Like the Weather...

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [113]
Category: X-Men (2000), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Birthday, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Snow Day, Weather Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, Kitty, I know it's your birthday and all, but…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Like the Weather...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Prompt by eviL_little_dog at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [Any, Any, "Give it a minute, the weather will change."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560985.html?thread=78996313#t78996313)

"We’re having a snow day today," Kitty told Bobby firmly as she sat on the front porch step of the Institute wrapped in a coat that didn't match the summer sun at all and holding onto him tightly with the orders to keep her cool while she waited.  
  
"Um, Kitty, I know it's your birthday and all, but…"  
  
She gave him a scathing glare and replied, "It's Storm: just give it a minute; the weather will change."


End file.
